(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention utilizes the thermal energy of a natural heat storage body (100) to transmit thermal energy to a heat exchange fluid (104) as it passes through a heat gaining device (101) installed at the bottom of a closed-loop temperature equalization system, the system also having a heat releasing device (201) structured by multiple flowpaths. The heat exchange fluid (104) circulates in the system as a result of a cold descending/hot ascending effect of the temperature equalized heat exchange fluid (104) and, optionally, with the assistance of pumping performed by an auxiliary fluid pump. The heat exchange fluid (104) in the heat gaining device (101) is enabled to flow through the heat releasing device (201) having multiple flowpaths, pipeline structures (301) and (401), and the heat gaining device (101) to form the closed-loop circulation. The heat releasing device (201) performs the heat releasing operation in an omni-directional manner or in a preset direction to a solid, liquid or gaseous temperature differentiation body (103) that receives the released heat, or to a temperature differentiation body (103) structured by the internal or external space of a building. In addition, the closed-loop temperature equalization system may include one or more than one of the structural features: 1) an operation port (111) and a sealing plug (110) may be installed at the upper end of the top corner of the closed-loop flowpath, and connected with a fluid inlet/outlet port (2011) formed at a higher location of the multiple-flowpath heat releasing device (201) and the pipeline structure (401), for filling in or sucking out the heat exchange fluid (104) and serving as an interface for observation and maintenance; 2) an outwardly-expanded arc-shaped flowpath structure may be formed at one or more than one turning locations of the closed-type circulation flowpath configured by series-connecting the heat gaining device (101), the pipeline structure (301), the heat releasing device (201) and the pipeline structure (401), for temporarily storing a part of the heat exchange fluid (104) and moderating the flow speed of the heat exchange fluid (104) to reduce flow damping of the heat exchange fluid (104) in the closed-type circulation flowpath; 3) an auxiliary heating/cooling device (115) may be installed in the flowpath; 4) an auxiliary fluid pump (107) may be installed in the flowpath; 5) a heat exchange fluid temperature sensing device (TS201) may be installed in the flowpath; 6) an environment temperature sensing device (TS202) in the flowpath; and 7) an electric energy control unit (ECU200) may be installed in the flowpath.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a heat exchange fluid performs thermal energy transmission in a conventional closed-loop flowpath, if a temperature equalization device with a single-flowpath structure is adopted, the flowpath area is relatively larger and therefore the structural strength is weaker, and it is harder to transmit thermal energy from the heat exchange fluid spaced further away from the inner layer of the heat releasing surface to the exterior through the heat releasing surface. As a result, the interior of the temperature equalization device may form return flows or turbulent flows due to the uneven temperature differentiation between heat releasing surface and the solid or liquid or gaseous temperature differentiation body to which heat is released, or between the heat releasing surface and a temperature differentiation body formed by external space, and thus flow resistance may increase, which prevents the fluid from being able to smoothly flow. Moreover, conventional passively-operated closed-loop temperature equalization systems with a heat exchange fluid serving as a carrier for transmitting thermal energy to an external temperature differentiation body lack interfaces for observation and maintenance and active type auxiliary devices to monitor and/or assist fluid flow.